Syn Shenron (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Anime: "The One-Star Dragon" Manga: "Seven Evil Dragons" |Race=Shadow Dragon |Gender= |Date of birth = Age 762 (wish is made) |Date of death = Age 790 (Revived in Age 791) |Address= |Alleigance= Dragon Ball Abusers |FamConnect= Syn Shenron (New Main Timeline Counterpart) Black Smoke Dragon (creator) Shadow Dragons (comrades/fusees) Original Ultimate Shenron (fusee) }} Original Syn Shenron is the seventh and last of the Shadow Dragons as well as final antagonist of the Grand Tour Arc. Biography After being killed by Universal Spirit Bomb by Goku; he is revived by Chocolay, and joins his team. He wreaks havoc across the planet, and ends battling Gohanta where he manages to defeat him upon transforming into Alpha Shenron. Techniques *Ki Blast - The basic form of ki *Ki Sense - The ability to sense Ki *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Wind Manipulation - After becoming Omega Shenron; Syn Shenron was able to manipulate wind to create powerful vortexes and gusts of wind. *Water Manipulation - A technique stolen from Oceanus Shenron. **Geyser Surge - After reverting to Omega Shenron - he uses the moisture in the ground to create large pillars of water as a means to defend himself. **Orb of Water - Omega Shenron creates a shield of water to protect himself from his enemy attacks. *Thunder Rage - A combination of Wind Manipulation and Rage Shenron's Dragon Thunder. He first a vortex of lightning from his finger and is capable of stunning his opponent while causing them damage. *Raging Blizzard Surge - A combination of Wind Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, and Ice Manipulation. Omega Shenron creates a blizzard with a surge of lightning shooting off randomly while freezing the area around him and making himself invisible to his opponent. *Negative Karma Ball **Karma Ball Barrage - A volley of Negative Karma Ball used against Gogeta: GT while his Alpha Shenron form. **Ultra-Karma Ball - A more powerful and bigger version of Negative Karma Ball. *Electric Slime - A technique taken from Rage Shenron. **Regeneration - Omega Shenron can use the electric slime to regenerate his body. *Aftershock - Taken from Naturon Shenron. *Dragon Ball Replication - Syn Shenron is able to make near-perfect replicas of Dragon Balls as he was able to make replicas of the Black Star Dragon Balls despite being imperfect. Forms and Transformations Darkness form His initial form he takes upon being released by Black Smoke Shenron. He has the appearance of a black version of the regular Shenron, but with an energy sphere in his mouth. Syn Shenron His initial form in his initial appearance where he appears a large, humanoid, white, black and blue dragon. Omega Shenron Omega Shenron (超一星龍, Sūpā Yī Xīng Lóng (Īshinron)) is the form he takes by consuming and fusing the other dragon balls into his being. The Six other Dragon Balls circle his on chest, and ten spikes appear on his body become even longer than before, most noticeably the two on his elbows, he develops even more on different parts of his body, including his knuckles and shoulders, he loses the fleshy spikes on his chest, and his horns move closer together, with a narrower angle between them. Near-Alpha Shenron After being reverted to his Omega form following Vekan's Big Bang Kamehamesenko and one of the replicas being destroyed. Syn consumed 6 out of 7 replicas of the Black-Star Dragon Balls and took on a completely different form. The one-star replica is visible in his forehead while the others are not visible as the spikes on his head altered the spike on each side gains an additional spike jutting out of the first one while losing his other spikes except for four - two on his back and one of each of his elbows. Despite regaining some of the power of his Alpha form - his power was equal to True Super Saiyan 4 Gohan having lost most of his power while fighting Gogeta and Vekan. Alpha Shenron Alpha Shenron (ウルトラ, Urutora Yī Xīng Lóng (Īshinron)) is a form assumed by Syn Shenron after consuming replicas of the Black Star Dragon Balls. In this form; his head morphs into Ultimate Shenron's head complete with snout, and horns. His horns, and spikes become yellow, and gains red shell similar to bio-armour on his forearms, and hands, forelegs and feet, around his waist and mid-half, and upper part of his torso. His eyes become blank yellow, and the dragon balls are kept inside his body. He also has tail like Ultimate Shenron, and light red/pink skin. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Shadow Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters